<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Girl, Fuck You by TheHomieRobbStark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031495">Girl, Fuck You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHomieRobbStark/pseuds/TheHomieRobbStark'>TheHomieRobbStark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Panther (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 02:01:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHomieRobbStark/pseuds/TheHomieRobbStark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Original request based off photo included at the bottom of the story.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Girl, Fuck You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Original request based off photo included at the bottom of the story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
Her hands grip the back of Erik's head as she leans down into the kiss, pressing her lips hard against his. He gives a low moan underneath her mouth, digging his fingers into her sides to hold her tighter, pushing under her shirt to feel her soft, fluffy midsection. Her skin warms at his touch, and she wraps an arm around his neck to pull herself closer, her knees on either side of his waist spreading wider to sink down into his lap.</p><p>He pulls back and takes a sharp intake of breath, biting his lip to try and hold back the sensual groan that wanted so badly to escape his lips. His low eyes trail over her, taking in the thin gold baby chain around her neck that he'd given her last month, and the way the excess length spilled into her cleavage.</p><p>He could see a tiny bit of the blue lace bra peeking out from under her white tank top, the garment fitting snugly against her C-cups. <em>The perfect size for him to devour with his mouth.</em></p><p>He vaguely wonders if her panties match, too, but he restrains himself from hooking a finger into her belt loop and taking a look for himself.</p><p>He strokes his thumb over the skin of her tummy, teasingly going lower and lower with each rubbing motion. Attacking her chest, he sucks and bites the tops of her delicious chocolate mounds while his other hand grabs onto her ass, encouraging her to move on him.</p><p>She presses soft kisses into his forehead and temples as he ravages her with his mouth, scratching at his beard softly and rolling her hips into him.</p><p>The hand on her tummy swipes lower, his fingers brushing over her lace covered treasure, rubbing tight circles <em>just </em>above her slit, denying her the friction he knew she wanted.</p><p>Moaning in protest, she tries to grind her hips into his hand so he could feel her damp sex.</p><p>"What, princess? What you want? I'm staying above the panties like you said," he goads her, reminding her of the rule she'd had him following ever since they'd made it past first base a couple weeks ago.</p><p>He'd made it very clear once he'd gotten a chance to wrap his arms around her waist later that night that he couldn't <em>wait</em> to '<em>get his mouth on that pussy next,</em>' a confession he'd whispered in her ear while they were at dinner with her friends (mostly just to see how much she'd squirm).</p><p>Since then he'd been restraining himself to second base even though his mouth watered every time he saw her lower half, and the way his fingers kept working her made it really hard for her not to renege.</p><p>"Come on, Erik," she whines, and humps against him again. He snickers into her skin, nuzzling her behind her ear, fingers still playfully avoiding her clit.</p><p>"Watchu want? Say it babygirl, I'm not a mind reader." She feels him grin against her neck and she rolls her eyes, annoyed.</p><p>He knew exactly what it was she wanted, he was just determined to make her work for it.</p><p>She takes a mental deep breath and pushes aside her pride, too horny to consider stopping.</p><p>"Fine," she sucks her teeth, fixing her mouth to say the embarrassing words.</p><p>"...I-want-you-to... touch me?" she asks instead of tells, speeding over the first few words to try and save herself at least some dignity.</p><p>He detaches from her neck, leaning back and giving her a bored look.</p><p>"Really, babygirl?" he deadpans.</p><p>She looks down, fiddling with her fingers as her face grows hot.</p><p>"What? I <em>said</em> it..." she shrugs her shoulders innocently.</p><p>"After all that practice, that's all you got for me?" he cocks his head at her, alluding to the little "training" sessions they'd shared trying to help her break out of her shell by making her tell him how he made her feel.</p><p>She hadn't been <em>too</em> explicit yet, but he was hoping to help her get there tonight. It seemed she just needed some inspiration. A little <em>push.</em></p><p>"What more do you want from me?" she looks into his eyes with her big, deep brown orbs, looking so cute and angelic as she sneakily tries to play on his heart strings. <em>He was always a sucker for those eyes</em>, but not tonight.</p><p>Tonight, he was ready to corrupt his little girl and wipe that look off her face forever.</p><p>Flipping her off of him to sit on the couch, he sinks down to the floor, pulling her butt to the edge and holding her legs apart.</p><p>"That's not what I mean and you <em>know</em> it." His voice is laced with danger and desire, both of which have her tiny bud quivering with anticipation.</p><p>"Now... tell me what you want..." he pops open the button on her jeans, slowly unzipping her fly as he never breaks eye contact, licking his lips. He grabs the waist of her pants and roughly tugs them down, the jerking movement jarring her and bringing her back to her senses.</p><p>She places a hand on Erik's shoulder to slow him down.</p><p>"Erik, wait! Hang on-"</p><p>"Babygirl, you can either tell me what <em>you</em> want, or shut the fuck up and let me do what <em>I</em> want. Final warning."</p><p>He's stripped her of her jeans now, tugging the last of the material from around her ankle before tossing them somewhere behind him. He smiles a devilish grin, happy to see that his earlier theory was right, and he eyes the ocean blue panties laid against her pretty brown skin.</p><p>His words were so mean but not a sliver of disrespect could be found on his face. <em>Such an asshole</em>. He knew how tongue tied and wet she got whenever he was demanding with her.</p><p>He starts in on her thighs, giving slow, sloppy wet kisses that end with sharp bites, making sure to give each leg equal attention as he trails up to her pulsing center.</p><p>He gets right to the thin soft skin on the inside of her thigh near her opening, and sucks it into his mouth, tongue working hard over it like he's trying to make the biggest hickey ever.</p><p>"Erik!" she calls out again, her thighs locked in place around his head, trying to keep him from going any further and give herself some relief from the sensation as she tries to push his head away.</p><p>He pulls back but only for a second, forcibly pushing her legs back apart and pinning them down with his forearms.</p><p>"You still haven't said anything baby," he tsks at her, and she remembers his threat from a few minutes ago.</p><p>"How many fingers you think this pussy can take, huh? One? Two?"</p><p>He grabs her jaw, shoving a finger into her mouth and pumping it in and out a few times before adding another.</p><p>He bends down to pull her panties to the side with his teeth, gently grazing over the lace before scraping up the soft material with a slow bite, careful not to accidentally nip her sensitive parts.</p><p>When he gets them clear of her intoxicating center, he gives a long hum, biting his lip as he eyes her salaciously.</p><p>Her mouth was still stuffed with his fingers and she didn't dare make a move to try and cover herself, so she just sits there and whimpers, eyes wide as she watches him watching her.</p><p>"I don't know, she seems kinda tight. I think I'mma need to stretch her out a little to get her ready for my dick." He evilly grins, and before she can disagree he shoves another finger into her mouth, making her gag, and her pussy quivers at the degrading sound.</p><p>She breaths out hard through her nose, grabbing his wrist to try and get a handle on his plunging hands before she damn near chokes on her saliva. She feels him trying to add another finger and pulls out of his hold on her jaw, his fingers slipping out of her mouth and leaving strings of spit to fall over her chest.</p><p>"Okay! Okay Erik, fuck, I'll tell you what I want!" she finally submits to him, too fearful of what might happen if he gets all those fingers inside of her.</p><p>His spit ridden fingers grip her neck hard, jerking her towards him and baring his teeth as he gets in her face.</p><p>"<b>Speak.</b>" His hand clamps down tighter around her neck, and she uses the little bits of air she can gasp in to talk, knowing he wasn't going to let up. He smacks her ass as she speaks, making her squirm and moan as she struggles to get the words out.</p><p>"Make me c-cum *gasp* with your mouth, Daddy..." She pauses to moan at her own words, feeling herself start to drip down below. "I- fuckkk- I want you to *slap* wrap those fat lips around my clit Daddy and *groan* make me scream..."</p><p>The sides of her vision start to grow dark, but it all feels so good she doesn't want him to stop gripping her neck.</p><p>Thankfully, Erik was able to recognize it and pull her back from the edge before she could get too close to falling into unconsciousness.</p><p>Choking was one of her kinks, and while he was more than happy to help her explore it, he valued an alive and breathing girlfriend more.</p><p>"Nah, come back to me baby, we not there yet," He speaks to her softly, releasing his hold and lightly tapping onto her cheek with his fingers to get her attention and bring her back.</p><p>She was in her own little world of bliss and euphoria, and he laughs at the goofy ass grin plastered wide across her face as she comes down, her breathing growing steadier. She hadn't even come yet, but the mental high she was riding was enough to tire her out and keep her mind spinning as if she did.</p><p>"Damn, who knew dirty talk could do all that?" She asks once her breathing returns to normal, talking to no one in particular. He kisses his teeth as he makes himself comfortable on the couch, laying down and pulling her body with him.</p><p>"Umm, <em>I knew, </em>why you think I been trying to get your shy ass to talk nasty this whole time?" He smacks at her thigh to help emphasize his point, and she flicks his forehead back.</p><p>"Shut up, it was rhetorical," she grumbles, scooting back a little more to siphon some of the heat radiating off his body. She pulls one of his arms under her to lay her head on it, loving the strong earthy scent of his cologne that envelops her and the comfortable bulkiness of his bicep.</p><p>"Girl, are you bout to fall asleep? We not done yet! I'm still tryna eat you until dinner," His voice is loud and bothersome in her ear, and she sleepily mumbles for him to shut the hell up, burying her face into his arm.</p><p>"Aight, bet. Watch if you don't wake up with me between ya legs ma." He threatens, and she ignores him, her mind already drifting off into a glorious slumber.</p><p>He scoffs at her silence, wrapping his other arm around her waist and pulling her impossibly closer, muttering something about how "you gon learn today".</p><p>In the soft silence of her heavy sleepy breaths and his quiet even ones, he can't help but be happy that he was finally able to defile his perfect little princesses mouth, even if he wasn't able to carry out her request yet.</p><p>All he could think about as he held her soft, warm body against his was how sexy she sounded begging for him to put his mouth on her, and the small "O" her mouth made moaning from the mischievous look in his eyes. The image of the bite marks he'd left behind on her fluttered through his mind, and he wondered what those pouty lips of hers would feel like wrapped around his thick cock, that tongue sticking out to taste every last drop of his hot -</p><p>"Erik?"</p><p>Her small tired voice snaps him from his daydream, and when he answers his voice is thick with distraction and lust.</p><p>"Huh? Wassup?"</p><p>He didn't even realize he'd pressed his rock solid dick in between her cheeks, and snaked a rogue hand under her tank top to massage her pillow soft breasts.</p><p>"Why yo heart beating so fast?" She asks, trying to cover up her sniggering laugh, and he detaches himself from her, turning to face the back of the couch like a petty child.</p><p>"Girl, fuck you."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~~Requested based off the following photo~~</p><p class="">
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>